Certifiably Insane
by StarrySky0103
Summary: Kuroko decided that he would support Kagami, his new light, and Seirin to victory. He had a feeling that he would encounter something interesting when he joined Seirin. He just didn't expect it to be in the form of a shy, little girl with Androphobia on the BOYS' basketball team. Don't know what Androphobia is? It's a fear. Of MEN. Yep, Shiromi Sayaka is certifiably insane. GoM/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke.**

**PROLOGUE**

"R-Riko, a-are you sure t-this'll be alright?" a petite girl with shoulder-length ivory hair questioned nervously. Her posture was stiff as she looked over at her brown-haired cousin. Said cousin just carelessly waved her worries away.

"It'll be fine. "

"A-alright…" she answered hesitantly.

* * *

"I'm Aida Riko, coach of the boys' basketball team."

"…EEEHHHH?!"

"Her?! I thought _he _was the coach!" a boy exclaimed, pointing at the elderly man sitting on the side.

"Oh, that's Takeda-sensei. He's our advisor."

"Seriously?!"

"And also, I have someone else who wants to join," she announced.

After a few seconds of silence, one boy asked, "…Who?"

"Eh?" Riko turned her head to her right to find no one there. Then she felt small hands gripping the back of her shirt. Riko sighed. "Saya, come on." And with that, she pried the fingers off her shirt and pushed the person in front of her. The boys were confused for a second before looking down to find wide, silver eyes looking back at them. In front of them was a small girl who seemed to be trembling.

"A GIRL?!"

"Coach, we can't have a girl on the team!"

"She's a dwarf!"

"SHUT UP!" The gym turned silent at Riko's yell. "This is my cousin and she is perfectly capable of being on the team!" Hyuuga sighed in defeat.

"If Riko says so, she must be good."

"B-but-," a large redhead began, stopping at the death glare sent his way.

"No complaints. If any of you object, then leave." When no one moved, Riko smiled. "Good. Now, introduce yourself."

"U-uhm, I'm Furihat-"

"Not you, you idiot! I was talking to my cousin!"

"Y-yes!" he squeaked. The girl gulped.

"I-I'm Shiromi S-Sayaka. I-I'm a first y-year. I l-like basketball and…" They started to panic as tears fell from her eyes.

"O-okay, Saya. That was great!" Riko assured and quickly pulled her back. "Now, first order of business… TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRTS!"

"…WHAT?!"

"DO IT!" The boys hesitantly removed their shirts before their eyes darted to Sayaka. She whimpered at the attention until Riko finally noticed and growled. "Oi! Hasn't your mother ever told you that it's rude to stare!" Riko screamed, pointing to her cousin's watery orbs.

"S-sorry!" Riko began to call out their names and tell them what they needed to work on. The boys were shocked as the coach listed out their strengths and weaknesses.

"S-she's right!"

"How is she doing that?!"

"Her dad is a sports trainer," Hyuuga explained, "so she's used to these things."

"Kagami Taiga!" she called. She gasped at the tall, muscular man in front of her. _'H-his numbers are through the roof! I've never seen s-such raw talent!' _Riko started to drool when Hyuuga called her name. "H-huh?! Oh, y-yeah. Kuroko Tetsuya?" Riko furrowed her eyebrows. "Kuroko-kun? Hm, I guess he's not here today."

"Um…" She looked over at the voice. "…I'm Kuroko." Riko gasped, but Sayaka's reaction was worse. At first glance, she seemed fine, for she wasn't making any noise, but her eyes were wide with fright. Kuroko had appeared right in front of her and shocked her greatly. A soft squeak escaped her throat… and with that, she fainted.

Kuroko quickly caught her to keep her from hitting the ground. He was surprised. He wasn't the strongest person, actually he was quite weak, but even Sayaka was extremely light to him.

"Whoa!"

"Oi, Kuroko, you gave her a heart attack!"

"Is she dead?!" Riko laughed nervously as she tried to calm the panicking boys.

"Calm down, guys. It's not like it hasn't happened before… I'm actually surprised she lasted this long."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked.

"Well… Saya has Androphobia."

"…Huh?" The team looked confused. "What's Androphobia?" Riko smiled wryly.

"…It means she's scared of males."

"…EHHHHH?!"

* * *

**AUTHO'S NOTE: And that's the end of that! If you liked it, FOLLOW, FAVORITE and REVIEW! I think it'll be really interesting to write about a girl who's scared of males on the boys' basketball team. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: One Down Five to Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke.**

**CHAPTER 1: ONE DOWN, FIVE TO GO**

Riko sat on the bus listening to music as Sayaka slept soundly on her shoulder. She sighed as she watched her cousin and thought back to what had happened earlier.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"You're letting a girl who's scared of guys on the boys' basketball team?!" Riko smiled, though it looked forced._

_"Well, not exactly scared… more like terrified."_

_"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!" they yelled._

_"W-well, Kuroko-kun. After I check your statistics, do you think you can carry Saya to the infirmary?" He nodded and gently placed Sayaka on the ground. He then proceeded to take off his shirt._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Riko grimaced. _'How was someone like him a part of the Generation of Miracles? All of his stats were below average. Is there something to him that I don't realize?' _Riko felt Sayaka shift on her shoulder. _'Now that I think about it… Sayaka was acting strange when I went to the infirmary… She didn't look… terrified. I'll have to ask her about it later.'_

* * *

**LATER**

"Hey, Saya. Can I come in?" Riko asked.

"Sure." When she entered, she found Sayaka sitting on her bed. Riko sat down next to her.

"I just wanted to ask you a question… Why were you so calm when you were with Kuroko-kun?" Sayaka froze for a second before her cheeks turned bright red. "N-no reason." Riko raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Really?" She nodded furiously. "Alright… Good night, Saya."

"Good night." After Riko left Sayaka let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Kuroko was walking home as he pondered about a certain girl with Androphobia. He thought back to when he was in the infirmary.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Kuroko gently laid Sayaka down on the infirmary bed and sat down on the chair next to it. He was told to stay and watch over her until Riko came to pick her up. He watched as Sayaka's eyes fluttered open. She squinted and looked around. When her eyes locked onto his own, she darted up and pushed herself back onto the headboard as hard as she could, desperately trying to get away from him. Kuroko raised his hands as an attempt to calm her._

_"I'm not going to hurt you," he assured, but it seemed that she didn't believe him for she whimpered and continued to squish herself against the headboard. "I'm not going to hurt you," he repeated before adding, "Are you feeling alright?" Her answer was a slow nod of the head. "Am I scary?" he questioned again. She was about to nod for the second time when she looked up at him._

_She stared at him, starting at his hands that were still raised to assure her safety. Her eyes trailed up to his chest that moved slightly from his light breathing. Then his face. He wore a blank expression and had soft features. Not exactly feminine per se- though he may be able to pull it off should he dress like one- but his face was kind, as if he couldn't hurt a fly if asked to. But one feature was the most prominent to her. His eyes. At first glance, they seemed empty, but if looked at closely, you could see how emotions seemed to swim in those light blue orbs. Determination. Passion. And even a tint of sadness. Then, as a response to Kuroko's question, Sayaka shook her head left and right. His lips seemed to twitch upwards. Sayaka tensed as he slowly lowered his hands, but didn't say anything to protest. When he had finally lowered his hands completely, she let out a soft sigh of relief and her posture relaxed. Silence fell over the room. Sayaka wriggled awkwardly in her sheets while Kuroko watched her. Then his lips parted. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Sayaka jumped at the sudden voice. He sat patiently as her mouth opened._

_"…I'm Shiromi Sayaka." He smiled slightly, feeling triumph at getting the shy girl to speak._

_"Why do you play basketball?" he asked._

_"…I like it… It's fun… And when I'm on the court… I feel like a completely different person…" Sayaka blushed as she saw Kuroko's small smile._

_"That's nice. Not everyone plays basketball for fun anymore." She nodded. She began to feel unnerved by his constant staring. "I think that Seirin has a good team this year." Sayaka's eyes widened before her lips turned up in a shy smile._

_"…Yeah."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Kuroko smiled at the memory. He's met interesting people this year. A big, hot-tempered, basketball-obsessed tiger boy with a fiery personality. And a shy, easily frightened, angelic little girl with a phobia of males… Yes… Very interesting indeed.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

The team couldn't believe their eyes. Kuroko had strolled into the gym that afternoon, which wasn't surprising considering he was trying to join the basketball team. But what _was_surprising was seeing the white blob behind his back.

According to Kagami, Sayaka had been trailing after Kuroko since she entered their class that morning. Sayaka was stuck to him like glue, tearing up whenever he wasn't near. One of her hands was wringing her skirt while her other gripped tightly onto the hem of her Kuroko's shirt. The boys and Riko blushed. _'How cute!' _Then the boys deflated.

_'Damn you, Kuroko, you lucky bastard!' _they thought as they watched her hug Kuroko's arm.

"Umm…" Sayaka hid further behind Kuroko's back as Hyuuga spoke. "Sayaka-chan… didn't you have Androphobia?" She nodded. "Then why are you sticking so close to Kuroko?" A blush spread over her cheeks and she pressed her face against Kuroko's back to hide it. Riko sighed and shoved Hyuuga away.

"Saya," she started gently, "why are you following Kuroko-kun so much?" Sayaka slowly and hesitantly poked her head out from behind him.

"…I-I'm comfortable around him." Riko didn't know what to think. Kuroko was the first male outside their family that she trusted so readily. She had trouble adjusting to the family too! Riko was glad that her cousin found a boy that she felt comfortable around, even if said boy was the kind of person that could tell people he was a ghost and they would believe it.

_'The first male since… the incident…'_She shook her head to clear the thought away. _'I shouldn't think about that right now. It's nice that she's friends with Kuroko-kun… But…'_"Saya, don't you think sticking to Kuroko-kun so much might… bother him?" There. She had dropped the bomb. But Riko immediately regretted saying that as she watched Sayaka's face fall. _'Stupid! How could I have said that?! Kuroko-kun didn't even seem to mind!_

"Oh… I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun. I-I didn't think about y-your feelings…" She was about to let go of the grip she had on his shirt when she felt a hand rest on her head.

"I don't mind," Kuroko told her, his face blank. Sayaka blinked. Once. Twice. Then she smiled. Riko let out a sigh of relief.

_'Thank God Kuroko-kun helped me there.'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, did you guys like the chapter? If you did, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW! I know that Sayaka ended up trusting Kuroko pretty easily, but don't worry. She will be having A LOT more trouble with the other members. I mean, let's face it. We have left a blond, clingy, crybaby model, a green-haired, stoic, fortune-following cancer, a blue-haired, to-hell-with-it ace, a purple haired, sweets-loving giant, and a redheaded, scissor-obsessed psycho captain. Only chaos will ensue. That's why the title of this chapter is One Left, Five to Go. It's because she was able to have a relationship with one of the Generation of Miracles! Now, we have five more to go!**

**Also, I was wondering, who do you guys think should end up with Sayaka? I'm not going to say that I'll chose any of your votes because I do have favorite characters that I would like to write about and there are a couple that I don't like as much. But I just wanted to see what you guys think. You can tell me in a PM or review. I'm just curious.**

**Well, until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Tetsuya-kun

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke.**

**CHAPTER 2: TETSUYA-KUN**

"Kuroko-kun…" Sayaka cowered behind Kuroko as girls crowded around them.

"Oh my god! She's so cute!"

"Look at how she's hiding behind his back!"

Her grip on Kuroko's shirt tightened and tears sprung in her eyes. She had been walking to class with Kuroko when a group of girls had approached and surrounded them. "Excuse me. I think you're making Shiromi-san uncomfortable," Kuroko pointed out, "and we're going to be late for class."

"Oh, shoot! He's right!" A girl said and they hurried away.

"…Thank you, Kuroko-kun." She gave him a shy smile and he nodded. Then the two made their way to class.

* * *

"A mini-game?! I can't believe we're playing against the upperclassmen already…" Kagami smirked.

"Isn't it more fun to play against strong opponents? Let's go." Riko smiled.

_'I wonder just how far these freshman can go. I hope Sayaka will be okay.' _She blew the whistle and the ball was thrown in the air. Kagami and Mitobe jumped. Kagami slammed his hand against it to bring it to the freshman team's side.

Kagami shot dunk after dunk as the freshman trio cheered. Sayaka narrowed her eyes. "Whoa! Kagami's not letting the upperclassmen even touch the ball!"

"But he's not letting any of his teammates touch the ball either," Sayaka growled. The other freshmen's' eyes widened. Kuroko glanced at her, concerned.

"Look! They're double teaming Kagami when he isn't even holding the ball! They don't intend to let him make any shots!"

The 2nd years made a comeback and the score was soon 15-31, 2nd years leading. "There was no way we could've won anyway. We should just give up…"

"Give up?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kagami was silenced when Kuroko proceeded to kick the back of his knees. Kagami turned to the bluenette menacingly. "You…!"

"Please calm down," he said politely.

"What are you-?!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sayaka hissed. "This is basketball. We play as a _team. _Now, quit hogging the ball and pass to us, Bakagami!" The court went silent. She glared at the other guys. "Well? Are we going to keep playing or not?!"

Suddenly, the score began to change once more. Kuroko revealed something called Misdirection. Misdirection is a technique that moves people's attention towards not the user, but his teammates. Then he is able to steal the ball and pass it without being noticed. The ball was passed to Sayaka. Her eyes darted back and forth as she watched the upperclassmen run towards her. She ran.

"Wha-? Where did she go?" Hyuuga exclaimed.

His question was answered as he heard Izuki yell, "She's at the basket!" They turned. Sayaka threw the ball in the air and it fell swiftly in the net.

"How did she…?" Riko smirked.

The game continued with the freshmen slowly closing the gap between the scores. Kuroko shot the ball… only for it to hit the rim of the basket and hop off. The freshmen groaned. Kagami leaped forward and slammed the ball into the basket a second before the buzzer went off.

"You've got to make the basket… idiot."

* * *

"I can't believe the freshmen actually beat us…"

"What was that technique that Sayaka used?" Koganei asked. Riko smiled brightly.

"That was something called 'Ghost Path'. It's a technique that requires you to be able to see through people's weaknesses. You know how I come from a family of trainers, right? So it's natural for Saya to be able to see through weaknesses too. Also, she's able to go in people's 'blind spots'."

"Blind spots?"

"Everyone has a blind spot. No one has a 360 degree vision of everything. So Saya runs through her opponent's blind spots which makes it seem like she's invisible."

"A phantom and a ghost… Seriously…" Hyuuga sighed. Kagami dropped a hand on Sayaka's head.

"And what was up with the personality change?" Riko giggled as Sayaka blushed.

"Saya is a little bipolar. She gets really hot-blooded when she's on the courts."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Kagami-kun," she apologized shyly. Kuroko smiled at her.

"It just proves that you're passionate about basketball." She returned his smile with a small one of her own.

* * *

"I'll walk you home," Kuroko offered. Sayaka turned red.

"N-no, you don't have to do that."

"I insist." Kagami scoffed.

"Like you could protect her is she gets mugged. I'll come with you guys. My house is in that direction anyway." The three were walking in silence when Kuroko spoke up.

"Why did you start playing basketball, Shiromi-san?" Sayaka smiled nostalgically, though there seemed to be a slight sadness to it.

"…My brother taught me. I was really reluctant to learn at first."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey, Saya! Come play basketball with me!" A little girl with ivory pigtails rolled her eyes. _

_ "But I'm playing with my dolls!" she whined._

_ "This'll be more fun, I promise!"_

_ "…Fine."_

_ "I don't know if this is a good idea…"_

_ "It'll be fun!"_

_ "Tsubasa, I don't even know how to play basketball!"_

_ "I'll teach you!"_

**_3 YEARS LATER_**

_ "Ha! I won again!" Sayaka stuck her tongue out at her brother._

_ "Gosh, Saya! You've gotten stronger again!" She smiled brightly at him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"How old is your brother?" She was quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"He should be 17 years old if I remember correctly."

"My apartment is here. Kuroko, you think you can take her the rest of the way?" At the bluenette's nod, Kagami entered his apartment complex. Sayaka nervously rubbed her arms and bit her lip. She gasped when Kuroko grabbed her hand.

"E-eh?"

"You looked scared," he explained simply. She bowed her head, hoping desperately that her hair covered her blush.

"Oh, this is my house." They stopped in front of a large two-story house. "T-thank you for walking me home." He nodded and was about to leave. For some reason, something compelled her to reach out and quickly grab onto his sleeve. He turned and tilted his head questioningly. "U-uhm…" she stuttered. "…C-can I call you by your first name?!" Kuroko blinked. Sayaka felt her cheeks start to burn. "I-I'm sorry. Please f-forget everything I just sai-"

"Sure," he cut her off.

"Huh?"

"You can call me by my first name," he repeated.

"O-okay, T-Tetsuya-kun…" He nodded at her.

"Good-bye, Shiromi-san."

"No!" she yelled. "I-I mean… you can call me Sayaka too…" Kuroko smiled slightly at her bowed head.

"Alright, Sayaka-san," he said gently. Her face was scarlet as she listened to her name roll off his tongue.

She opened the door and yelled, "Good night, Tetsuya-kun!" before entering and promptly slamming the door shut after her. Sayaka had her back against the door and took a deep breath. Then a large, goofy grin spread over her face.

"Saya?" Riko called.

"What?"

"Did something good happen?" Sayaka blushed.

"S-something like that." Then she walked to her room.

_'I wonder what happened,' _Riko thought. _'It's been forever since I've seen her smile like that.'_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"T-Tetsuya-kun!" The girls had hearts in their eyes as they watched Sayaka practically skip over to the said bluenette.

"Oi, oi, since when has Sayaka been calling Kuroko by his first name?" Hyuuga asked. Kagami shrugged. "When I was walking with them yesterday, she was calling him 'Kuroko-kun'." Riko smiled.

"I'm glad that Saya is starting to open up again."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you liked it, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW! I think that Kise will be showing up in the next chapter or two, so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 3: Two Down, Four to Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke.**

**"Use your smile to change this world,**

**But don't let this world change your smile."**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: TWO DOWN, FOUR TO GO**

"May we have an official club membership form?" Riko spit out her milk at the sudden voice. She looked up to find her cousin and the phantom player staring back at her. She sighed. She should've known.

"Here." Riko handed them two sheets. "But," she added, "you have to hand it in to me on Monday on the rooftop at 8:40." They nodded. Sayaka was confused by the specific location and time, but decided not to press the matter. She quickly grabbed the hem of Kuroko's shirt and followed him out of the class.

* * *

**MONDAY- ROOFTOP AT 8:40 AM**

"I've been waiting for you guys!" Riko declared, her skirt and hair swaying dramatically as the wind blew.

"…Are you stupid?"

"Is this a duel?" Kuroko asked.

"You know," Kagami began, "I forgot all about it, but it's Monday… The morning assembly starts in five minutes!" He gestured wildly to the students and teachers below who were gathered on the school grounds. "Here, take it!" He pulled out the membership form. Riko smirked.

"Before that, I have to tell you something. Last year, I promised something when I became coach. I promised to focus solely on getting the team to Nationals. If you don't think that you can handle that, there are other clubs more suited for you."

"Huh? Of course I'm-"

"I know you guys are strong," she cut off. "But I need to know that you have something more important than that. No matter how hard you practice, 'someday' and 'maybe' aren't enough. I need to know that you have an ambitious goal and the will to accomplish them. So! Announce your year, class, name, and goal! If you can't… then you will come back up here, strip naked, and confess to the one you love." The first year trio gasped in horror as Sayaka tightened her grip on Kuroko's shirt. "And I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious. 'Do my best' or 'play my first game' doesn't cut it." Kagami scoffed.

"Easy. It's not even a test." He then proceeded to jump onto the railings, ignoring Sayaka's shriek of fright, and screamed, "Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga! I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!" They stared in awe as he casually hopped back down on the rooftop.

"Who's next? You better hurry or the teachers will come!"

"Uhm… Could I say that I want a girlfriend?"

"No, you may not. Anyone else?"

"T-Then I'll go." He stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Class 1-A, Kawahara Koichi from Chuo-ku, Tokyo. I was a sickly kid, so I couldn't play sports. That all started to change in kindergarten…"

* * *

"…I'll never forget that all-star game I saw in fifth grade. It was the first time I ever thought that basketball was cool…"

* * *

"…I joined my school's basketball team in middle school, but I wasn't very good. I was always dragging my team down and I was miserable. But-" He was interrupted as Riko raised her leg and slammed it down on his head.

"Next!"

"Uh, I want a girlfriend-"

"I told you, no!"

* * *

"Class 1-B, Fukuda Hiroshi! I like helping others, so when I heard an upperclassman asking for help, I immediately offered my assistance!" From the school grounds, Izuki sweat-dropped.

"To think that he'd take my pun seriously…"

* * *

"Class 1-D, Furihata Kouki! The girl I like said that she would go out with me if I became the best at something! So I joined the basketball club in order to  
become number 1!" Furihata turned to the female couch. "If I still can't join after this, I don't mind not being able to join."

"I guess, in a way, I'm moved. Who's next?" Riko glanced at her trembling cousin. "Saya, you'll be fine." The petite girl shook her head and took a few steps back. Then she felt a hand rest on her head. She looked up to see her favorite bluenette.

"You _can _do this. I know you can," he assured softly. Sayaka bit her lips before hesitantly nodding. She stumbled forward and gripped tightly onto the railings, imagining that the hard metal beneath her fingers was the soft, familiar fabric of Kuroko's shirt. She took a shaky breath and parted her lips. Then she bellowed out in a voice that they had never heard her use before.

"CLASS 1-B! SHIROMI SAYAKA! I WILL SHOW EVERYONE THAT A SMALL GIRL LIKE ME CAN PLAY BASKETBALL JUST AS GOOD AS MALES CAN AND MAKE SEIRIN THE BEST IN JAPAN!" She quickly shrunk back and returned to her place behind Kuroko. Riko beamed proudly at her.

"Excuse me?" Riko shrieked as Kuroko appeared before her once again, a megaphone in hand. "May I use this?"

"E-eh? S-sure?" Kuroko was about to speak when…

"The basketball club again?! You promised that you wouldn't do this!" The basketball team sat with their heads down as the furious teacher lectured them.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sayaka bit her lip. She was worried about whether or not Kuroko was going to be allowed on the team considering he never got a chance to speak. She blinked at the commotion that was occurring in her class. She took a look outside the window and giggled into her hand. On the school grounds, a sentence was written largely with white chalk or something of the sort.

**I WILL MAKE YOU THE BEST PLAYER IN JAPAN.**

Sayaka sneaked a glance at the bluenette and smiled as he reached up to scratch his nose, revealing a white smudge mark on his sleeve.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Look at him!" Girls whispered behind their hands as they watched a certain male make his way into the school.

"He's so hot!"

"Wait! Isn't he that famous model?"

* * *

Squeaks were heard throughout the gym as sneakers slid across the smooth surface. Kagami and Izuki stared at each other for a few seconds and crouched slightly. Kagami ran passed him and Izuki was quick to follow. Izuki was about to slap the ball away, but the redhead turned on the balls of his feet and jumped, successfully making a dunk. "So fast!"

Koganei got a hold of the ball and made his way to the opposite basket. Then the ball was snatched away from him and he cursed under his breath. "Damn that Sayaka!" He spun around to find that the girl was already halfway across the court. He chased after her, but by the time that he had caught up to her, she was already throwing the ball into the air, smirking smugly as it fell through the hoop, earning her team another 3 points. The buzzer rang and the team had a water break.

"Who's goddamned idea was it to put Kagami and Sayaka on the same fucking team?!" Riko smacked Hyuuga upside the head, knocking him out of his 'clutch time mode'.

"Everyone, gather up!"

* * *

"A-A practice game against Kaijou High School?!"

"Yep! They won't disappoint us! And don't worry! We'll put plenty of freshmen on the court!"

"Disappoint us? They're like on a whole other level…"

"Are they that strong?"

"They're strong even at the national level. They play every year at the Inter-High."

"And this year, they've gotten their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta." Sayaka visibly stiffened, causing Kuroko to glance at her in concern and Riko to smile slyly at her.

"E-eh? Him?! One of the Generation of Miracles?!"

"I heard that he works as a model too."

"Good looking and athletic. How cruel…"

"Idiot," Riko sighed. She then noticed the large amount of girls in the gym. "What in the world?"

"Uh… I didn't mean for this to happen…"a male said. Hyuuga's eyes widened.

"That's…" Riko stared.

"Why… is the Generation of Miracles' Kise Ryouta here?" The blond caught sight of Kuroko and grinned.

"It's nice to see you again," Kuroko greeted politely.

"Nice to see you."

"Kise… Ryouta…"

"Uhm, could you guys wait five minutes?"

* * *

When all the girls were gone, Kise jumped down from the stage and approached them. "W-what are you doing here?" Hyuuga asked.

"Well, when I heard that Seirin was our opponent, I remembered Kurokocchi came here, so I thought I'd say hi. We were the best of friends in middle school."

"Not any more than anyone else," he responded bluntly.

"How mean!"

"Kise Ryouta. Though he started paying basketball in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko middle school team as a regular in a heartbeat. Although he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder," Furihata read from the sports magazine.

"Since your second year?!"

"Well, that article exaggerated it a little bit. I'm glad to be called a part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. Kurokocchi and I were bullied for it a lot."

"That never happened to me."

"What?! It was just me?!" Kise's eyes snapped open and his hand shot out to stop a ball from slamming into him. "Ow…" He saw a redhead grinning at him.

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion, but don't tell me that you came just to chat. Why don't you play a short game with me, pretty boy?"

"Ehh? I don't know if I'm ready? Hmm… but I just… Okay, sure. Let's go."

The two stood in the middle of the court and before they knew it, the game had already begun. Kise grabbed the ball and ran for the basket. Kagami stopped in front of him to block the model, but Kise spun of the balls of his feet to go around him and jumped up to dunk the ball into the net.

"T-that move… It's the one that Kagami-kun did earlier!"

"Kise-kun has the ability to copy and improve someone else's technique after seeing it once," Kuroko explained.

"Hey, Kuroko. Your friend's way too good."

"I don't know that person." Sayaka looked at him in confusion. "It's only been a few months since I left the Generation of Miracles, but they are improving far more rapidly than I expected."

"Hm, I don't know…" Kise said. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." He turned to the rest of the team. "Give us Kurokocchi." He ignored the team's gasps. Kuroko could feel Sayaka tremble behind him. "Come to our school, Kurokocchi. Let's play basketball together again. I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here. What do you say?"

"…I'm honored to hear you sat that, but I must humbly decline your offer."

"Isn't that context weird?! And why? Winning was everything!"

"My thinking has changed since back then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun… that we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles."

"It's not like you to joke around, Kurokocchi." Kise looked at Kagami as he snickered.

"You stole my line, Kuroko."

"I still don't have a sense of humor. I'm serious," the phantom player told his ex-teammate. Kise smirked. He then caught sight of the girl behind him. Kise gently grabbed her arm and pulled Sayaka towards him.

"EEP!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, not paying heed to her yelp, and grinned.

"Then what about her? I was really surprised to see that you guys had a girl on your team, but she's pretty good from what I saw in your earlier game." Sayaka's face was bright red at the close proximity between her and the handsome model. "What do you think?"

"U-uhm, n-no. I-I'm fine i-in Seirin," she managed to stutter.

"Hm, that sucks. But do you want to hang out sometime? You're different from a lot of the other girls that I've met before!"

"U-uhm, w-well, I-" Before she could say anything more, she felt another hand grab her other arm. She was slipped from Kise's grasp and found herself bumping into Kuroko's chest.

"I would rather that you not touch Sayaka-san so familiarly," he said stiffly. "She has Androphobia, a fear of men. She's not very comfortable with many people touching her."

"So your name is Sayaka. A fear of men, huh? Sorry if I frightened you."

"N-no, it's fine."

"Is there a way I could make it up to you?"

"O-oh, n-no, I really d-don't need a-anythi-"

"Do you think you could give her your autograph?" Riko cut off.

"R-Riko!"

"She's a big fan of yours." Kise smiled brightly, causing Sayaka to blush even more.

"Sure!" Riko threw a lavender notebook at the blond who happily signed his name along with a short message. "Here." Sayaka shakily took the notebook that was handed to her.

"T-thank you…"

"No problem. Let me properly introduce myself." He slowly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. Riko grinned to herself as she watched Kuroko's back tense up. "My name is Kise Ryouta! Let's get along!"

"M-my n-n-name is S-Shiromi S-Sayaka…" Her face was bright red as she stuttered these words.

"Well, I'll see you guys at the practice match."

* * *

"Coach Aida," Kuroko called. The brunette turned to face him and smiled knowingly.

"You want to know what's up with Sayaka and Kise-kun?" Kuroko stayed silent, not wanting to actually admit it. Riko snickered. "Let me tell you a little story. In the past… something happened to Sayaka." Riko's smile fell as she said this. "And I'm sure you're curious about the incident, but that is something that you should let her tell you herself. Anyway, after that, Sayaka was never the same again. She became a lot more secluded and shy. It was also what triggered her Androphobia. AndKuroko-kun, _you _were the first male that she has allowed to become so close to her. As a result, she was able to find more peace with the other members of the team and males in general. She wasn't even very comfortable around my dad back then."

He nodded, not completely sure how this was related to Kise, but decided to wait for her to finish. _"However, _Kise-kun was the first male that she actually took an interest in."

"Interest?"

"Yes. Not romantically, but something about Kise-kun caught her attention when she first saw him. Once on a magazine and the other in real life. We were in town when she stopped at a magazine and stared for a few seconds. It was odd to see her so dazed, so I looked at what she was staring at to find that the cover had a picture of Kise Ryouta. I was surprised. Sayaka wasn't the type to be easily mesmerized by a boy's good looks. So I asked her why she was staring and she answered, '…I don't know.' The second time, we were at a café when a big crowd was formed. In the middle was Kise-kun signing autographs. Saya had the same dazed look she had on the day we saw that magazine. I thought that maybe she wanted an autograph, so I asked her if she wanted me to get her one. She shook her head and instead told me something. She said that she knew why Kise Ryouta caught her attention. There was something that Saya absolutely adored about Kise-kun. I asked her what it was. She answered, 'His smile.'"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you liked this chapter, please FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and REVIEW! I hoped you guys enjoyed Kise's appearance! I was planning on making Sayaka freak out when she met Kise because he's so clingy, but decided to change it so that her reaction was a little mellow because she had seen him before. Don't worry, her reactions to the rest of the GoM will be much more entertaining. I think that she have a harder time adjusting to them because one is stoic, another is a pervert, the other is a giant, while the last one is a psychopath. But we still love them anyway! Next chapter will have Kaijou's practice match and maybe a tiny bit of Midorima if we're lucky! XD How can you not love that horoscope-loving, green-haired weirdo?**


	5. Chapter 4: Of Admiration and Hate

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! There's been a lot going on like moving and my computer on the verge of breaking. But it's finally here! Enjoy!**

**AND FOR THE 50TH REVIWER, I WILL BE WRITING AN OC ROMANCE ONE SHOT WITH ONE OF THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES OF THE REVIEWER'S CHOICE! PLEASE WRITE YOUR REQUEST IN THE 50TH REVIEW ITSELF OR PM IT TO ME. IF YOU CHOOSE TO PM IT TO ME, PLEASE SEND YOUR REQUEST WITHIN THREE DAYS THAT YOU HAD WRIITEN THE REVIEW. IF I DO NOT GET ANY PM'S WITHIN THOSE THREE DAYS AND YOU DID NOT WRITE YOUR REQUEST IN YOUR REVIEW, THEN I WILL ASK ANOTHER REVIEWER.**

**AKASHI/OC, KUROKO/OC, KISE/OC, AOMINE/OC, MIDORIMA/OC, or MURASAKIBARA/OC.****_The choice is yours!_**

**So review everyone!**

* * *

**"Jealousy is just love and hate at the same time."**

**-Drake**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: OF ADMIRATION AND HATRED**

_Androphobia. A weakness. A flaw. An abnormality._

_Shiromi Sayaka. Weak. Flawed. Abnormal._

Sayaka stared up at a picture of Kise as she laid back on her bed. She wasn't a crazy fan, no, but even she couldn't resist the temptation to buy just one magazine which happened to have a signed picture of him. Her grip on the photo tightened, causing the thin paper to crumple slightly around the edges. She bit her lip so hard that she could feel and taste the thin strip of blood that dribbled down her chin. She sighed, placing the picture on her bedside table and sat up. Sayaka pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself as she felt the corners of her eyes start to burn.

Kise Ryouta. Sayaka admired him more than anyone would ever know, more than anyone could ever understand. He was the opposite of her. He was confident; he was eccentric; he was someone that wouldn't hesitate to take action. A person who could stand in front of millions of people and smile and wave and laugh.

Sure, he was good-looking, maybe even gorgeous. But his smile… His smile was the most blinding thing that she's ever seen. So honest, so pure, so full of life! A smile filled with joy, a smile that lit up the entire room, a smile… that made her hate herself.

While, yes, Sayaka admired him; he was someone that she envied greatly. He had all the traits she didn't yet yearned for so much. Kise was someone that she loved and admired… but he was also someone that she hated and wished she had never met. Seeing him made her realize all the things that were wrong with her, yet seeing him also made her strive to become better, to become more confidant. She sighed, trying to get her crazy thoughts in order and somewhat coherent.

Yep, Shiromi Sayaka was certifiable insane.

* * *

The Seirin basketball team entered the grounds of Kaijou Private High School and openly gaped. "This place is huge! You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics," Hyuuga commented. Sayaka mentally agreed. She turned as she heard Kuroko's voice.

"Kagami-kun, the look in your eyes is worse than usual."

"Shut up." She looked over at the redheaded giant and flinched at his bloodshot eyes. "I was a little too excited and couldn't sleep."

"What are you, a little kid going on a field trip?"

"Hey, guys!" Kise sprinted towards them, wearing a black tank top and dark orange shorts. Sayaka blushed as she caught sight of his muscular arms. But she also narrowed her eyes slightly when she saw his high statistics. She was Riko's cousin after all. "This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you."

"Thanks," Riko said.

"Kise… Hey!" Kagami called as the blond walked right passed him and over to Kuroko and Sayaka who clutched onto the former's sleeve.

"Kurokocchi, ever since you turned me down, I've been crying in my pillow every night! Not even a girl has turned me down before!" He glanced at Sayaka. "Of course Sayaka-chan showing up in my dreams has been able to alleviate the pain." The girl turned bright red as the model winked flirtatiously at her. The ivory-haired girl felt Kuroko's arm tense up and she looked up at him.

"Please stop being so sarcastic, Kise-kun," the bluenette told him, ignoring his second comment. Kise smirked.

"I'm more curious as to who's making Kurokocchi say things like that," he said, glancing at Kagami. He then walked forward to take the lead. "I don't care too much about the title, 'Generation of Miracles'… but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge… I'm not mature enough to let it slide. Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have." Kagami laughed.

"Sounds good."

* * *

As they walked to Kaijou's gym, Sayaka frowned. "Tetsuya-kun?" She saw Kise glance over at them, but paid no mind. "Is something wrong?" She had realized that Kuroko seemed more distance since Kise had showed up during their practice. He was silent for a few seconds before parting his lips.

"No, nothing is wrong." And before she could say anything more, Kuroko picked up his pace, causing his shirt to slip from her grasp. Her own pace slowed and soon she lagged a few steps behind the team. Kise quickly took notice of this and whispered the directions to get to the gym to the coach before making his way to the back where Sayaka was. He took note of her eyes that were widened in surprise.

"Hey, don't be sad," he comforted, though he wasn't sure if she was listening.

"Tetsuya-kun has never done that before…" Her soft voice was confused and Kise could even detect a hint of fear laced within it. "He always kept his pace slow enough, so I could keep up… Maybe I'm j-just a b-burden to him," she murmured. Kise panicked as he saw the tears start to well up in her eyes.

"N-no! I'm sure that's not true!"

"Tetsuya-kun was the first male that I was able to hold a steady friendship with," she continued, ignoring Kise in her daze. "Maybe I bother him. I've always been a-a burden to everyone because I'm so s-shy and can't do anything for m-myself. I'm easily pushed around and I'm clingy an-" Kise abruptly grabbed her chin, not enough to hurt her, but enough to snap her out of her self-depreciating rant.

"You're not a burden!" he assured, shaking her shoulders. "The team wouldn't have allowed you to stay on the team if they didn't like you and notice your abilities. You're a valuable asset to the team, so you should stop pitying yourself and start acting like it!" Her mouth dropped open slightly, shocked at the proclamation. Then her shoulders slumped, the tension slowly, but surely fading away. There he goes again, being the friendly person that she admired and envied. She wiped away her tears and smiled at him, a small, but genuine smile.

"T-thank you, Kise-kun."

"Don't mention it. And just call me Ryouta."

"Eh?"

"We're friends, right? And friends call each other by their first names." She blinked before letting out a giggle.

"Yes, R-Ryouta-kun." He grinned.

"By the way, Sayaka-chan," he added.

"Hm?"

"You look much cuter when you smile." She blushed and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"T-thank you…" Sayaka didn't notice the blue eyes watching them while Kise turned in that direction and smiled.

* * *

When they entered the gym, they frowned. The court was split into half. "We're playing… on half a court? The other half is being used for practice…" Riko trailed off.

"Oh, welcome. I'm Coach Takeuchi. Which one of you is the coach?" a large man asked.

"That's me," Riko answered.

"Eh?! You're not the manager. Then are you the manager?" he questioned, pointing at Sayaka.

"No, she's a player," Riko hissed. "Anyway, I'm Coach Aida Riko. We're looking forward to playing with you!"

"Uh… yeah."

"So… what is this?" Riko questioned, gesturing to the courts.

"Just as it seems. We've only made simple arrangements for the match today. It's not like there will be anything to learn for the guys sitting out. We're having the other players practice as usual, so we don't waste time. Despite that, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope that you won't let us triple your score." The Seirin team glared as the man walked away.

"Underestimating us… They're treating this like it's a sideshow to their practice," Kagami growled. Takeuchi raised an eyebrow as Kise tucked in his jersey.

"Kise, why are you changing into your uniform? You're not playing."

"Huh?"

"I know that we're in a middle school with a bunch of star players rolling around, but you're on a whole other level."

"Wha-? Coach, don't do that! Seriously, stop saying things like that!"

"It wouldn't even be a game if you're playing." Kise winced at the glare the Seirin team gave him.

"Sorry, guys! Seriously sorry! I'll be on the bench, so if you give our team a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in. And besides… if you can't even force him to put me in the game, you have no right going around saying that you're going to beat the Generation of Miracles," Kise told them, smirking.

"Oi, Kise. Show the Seririn team to the locker room."

"There's no need," Kuroko cut in. "Please warm up. We don't have time to wait."

* * *

"Saya, I'll put you in the game later. We can't have all of our tricks be shown so quickly." The ivory-haired girl nodded. She turned to the bluenette and smiled timidly.

"Good luck, Tetsuya-kun," she said softly.

"Thank you," he replied stiffly before quickly walking to the courts, causing Sayaka to visibly deflate.

* * *

"Uh, Seirin, the match is about to start, so we need all five players on the court."

"Excuse me, I'm right here," Kuroko pointed out.

"WHOA! When did he get there?!"

"Such a weak presence…"

"Oh, s-sorry… Then let the match begin!"

* * *

The ball was thrown into the air and Kasamatsu successfully hit it into his own hands. But his eyes widened when it was slammed away from him as Kuroko ran by. "What th-? Where the hell did he come from?!" Kuroko dribbled the ball towards the net as Kasamatsu easily caught up with him, smirking. _'Ha! This guy is slow!' _But he was shocked when the bluenette passed behind him, giving it to Kagami. Kagami ran forward and jumped, proceeding to slam the ball into the hoop, tearing it off his hinges.

"Yeah!" he cheered before gaping at the hoop that was in his hand.

"Oh, that's dangerous. One of the bolts are rusted…" Izuki noticed. Kasamatsu stared, wide-eyed.

"It's still not normal!"

"I'm so sorry!" Riko apologized to the coach.

"We're sorry about the hoop," Kuroko said, Kagami nodding in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to." A giggle made the coach's head turn. Sayaka gave him a smug smirk.

"Well, it looks like we need to use the _entire _court now, right, Coach Takeuchi?" she asked mockingly, causing his blood to boil. Kise raised his eyebrows. Riko noticed his confusion

"Saya is a little bi-polar when it comes to basketball," she told him simply. However, the three Seirin players knew that this time was slightly different.

**_'Sayaka is pissed,' _**they thought in unison.

* * *

"Let the game resume!" Whispers broke out as Kise Ryouta stepped into the court with a grin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"KYAAAA!" Screams pierced through the tense atmosphere. Riko glanced up to find dozens of girls cheering for Kise. The blond model waved happily to them, but was interrupted as Kasamatsu slammed his foot into the blonde's back. Sayaka blinked. She watched as Kasamatsu grabbed Kise and whispered something into his ear. Her silver eyes narrowed. What in the world were they planning?

* * *

Kise ran towards the goal and leaped before dunking the ball heavily in the net. Sayaka's eyes widened as the hoop creaked loudly in protest. "That dunk… was stronger than Kagami-kun's…" she breathed out in shock. Riko nodded seriously.

"The real game… starts now."

* * *

"Riko, this isn't good!" Sayaka hissed, becoming more ansty. "The pace of this game is abnormal! It's only been a few minutes and the team is already becoming tired!" Riko bit her lip nervously.

"You think I don't know?! But we can barely keep up with them as it is!"

"Then let me in the game!"

"No! We're only letting you in when things get really bad!"

"…Tch!"

* * *

A time-out was called and the team rested on the bench, panting heavily. Sayaka worriedly fanned Kuroko, aware of the fact that he didn't have the same amount of stamina as the others. He didn't bother to say anything to her, too busy trying to regain his breath. His lips parted.

"He has a weakness."

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Well, I'm not sure if it can exactly be considered a weakness, but we have bigger problems at hand. My Misdirection is wearing off."

"Huh?"

"After forty minutes, the effect begins to fade away and with this high paced play, the effect is fading even quicker." Riko was livid.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT IN THE BEGINNING?!" She grabbed him in a painful chokehold.

"I a-apologize! Y-you didn't ask, so…"

"WHAT?! YOU NEED TO BE _ASKED _IN ORDER TO SPEAK?! WHY I'M GONNA-"

"Time out is over! Players return to the court!"

"Eh?! But I only got to hit him once!"

* * *

Sayaka watched the game, feeling anxiety creep into every fiber of her being. Kuroko and Kagami's moves were becoming more and more predictable. This wasn't looking too good for them…

Her eyes darted over to Kise and she frowned, forgetting the match for just that moment. Why had she confided in him so easily? Why had she let him see her in such a weak and vulnerable state?

Her silver eyes suddenly lit up in understanding. She wanted to become closer to him. She wanted to see how he's so confidant, what causes him to be so lively. But most of all… she wanted his acknowledgement. Maybe, just maybe, if she's with him, she may be able to gain just an ounce of his friendliness. Maybe… she could become more like she was… back then.

* * *

The game continued as the Seirin members struggled to catch up. Kagami cursed as Kise copied his moves once again.

"I admit that you have potential, but you're still far below my level. No matter what you throw at me, I'll return it twice as good. You won't be able to beat me." Kagami laughed and the model furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sorry… I'm just so happy! This is great. Because you know what? It's better if I can't win!" Sayaka smiled, calming down considerably from before. Yes, this was it. It was time for their comeback. The redhead grabbed Kuroko's head. "And I know your weakness!"

"Weakness?"

"This guy! He's your weakness!" Kise didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"…And? It's true that I can't copy Kurokocchi's style, but what does that change?"

"It changes everything."

"End of the first quarter!"

* * *

"Hmm… That could work," Riko stated after hearing their plan. "But you two's coordination will be the key. Think you can do it?"

"Well, I guess we ca-" He was cut off as Kuroko jabbed him painfully in the side. "GAH! You bastard!"

"You want to beat Kise-kun, don't you?"

"…" Kagami jabbed the bluenette in the side also. "Of course."

"Tetsuya-kun!" Sayaka called at the sight of the grimace on his face.

"…I'm alright." She frowned at the cold reply.

* * *

"Something's changed, hasn't it?" Kise questioned Kagami. He didn't answer and instead just drove forward. _'Just a drive? Is he planning on doing a fade-away?' _The blond was ripped from his thoughts as the Kagami passed the ball behind him into Kuroko's waiting hands. Kuroko then hit it over back to Kagami who was running to the basket. _'H-He's coordinating with Kurokocchi?!' _He ran forward and dunked the ball.

"31-39! An eight point difference!" Kise straightened, his eyes sharp and narrowed.

"You've really changed since middle school, haven't you, Kurokocchi?"

"Kise-kun, you're strong. I'm powerless and Kagami-kun doesn't stand a chance against you. But together… we have a fighting chance!"

"…We never played like this at Teiko, but I'll end up as the winner! You won't be able to stop me. It's true that I can't copy Kurokocchi's style, so I can't imitate you two's coordination. But your effectiveness wears off after forty minutes… so you'll lose in the second half!"

"That's not exactly true…" Kise gasped as Kuroko ran in front of him.

"Kuroko's on Kise?!"

"Who's that guy?"

"Isn't he the one with the amazing passes?"

"Yeah, but… Wasn't passing the only thing that he did the entire game so far."

"…He doesn't stand a chance!"

"You know, I've never dreamed that we would play like this," Kise stated, a wry smile on his face.

"Neither did I."

"I don't know what you guys are planning, but you won't be able to stop me!" Kise ran passed the bluenette, only to be blocked once again by Kagami.

"Wrong! We're not gonna stop you… We're taking the ball!" The blonde's eyes widened as he felt Kuroko slam the ball out of his hands from behind him.

"What?! A back-tip?"

"It doesn't matter what kind of amazing trick you have… We're _trying _to let you through." Kise was able to regain control of the ball. He gritted his teeth and bent his legs.

"…No one ever said that I couldn't shoot a three-pointer!" Kagami clamped his hand over Kuroko's head and boosted himself into the air to smack the ball down.

"Fast break!" the redhead shouted. Kise quickly turned.

To Sayaka, everything seemed to move in slow-motion. Kise turning. His hand jutting out… And Kuroko falling to the ground, blood dripping from his forehead.

_"TETSUYA-KUN!"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you liked the chapter, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! Sorry, the chapter was a little dragged out. I wanted to get the key points of the match in the chapter. I still hope you guys like it! I know it was a repeat of the actual story, so I tried to cut it short, but don't worry! Sayaka will be entering the match!**

**AND FOR THE 50TH REVIWER, I WILL BE WRITING AN OC ROMANCE ONE SHOT WITH ONE OF THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES OF THE REVIEWER'S CHOICE! PLEASE WRITE YOUR REQUEST IN THE 50TH REVIEW ITSELF OR PM IT TO ME. IF YOU CHOOSE TO PM IT TO ME, PLEASE SEND YOUR REQUEST WITHIN THREE DAYS THAT YOU HAD WRIITEN THE REVIEW. IF I DO NOT GET ANY PM'S WITHIN THOSE THREE DAYS AND YOU DID NOT WRITE YOUR REQUEST IN YOUR REVIEW, THEN I WILL CHOOSE ANOTHER REVIEWER.**


End file.
